


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Suju Unit [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst with a Happy Ending, Back Seat, Beating, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Henry-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Open Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rescue Missions, Stalking, Whump, Work In Progress, beaten up, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul & Henry Lau
Series: Suju Unit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000716





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

"Hyung?"

Heechul looked up at Henry who was,much to his surprise,standing next to him in his office.To say that the older was a little concerned would be a serious understatement.

 _He never comes to the office,much less mine._ Heechul thought in concern. _Did something happen?_


End file.
